Bleached Red
by Egghead
Summary: Bleach AU: After his training with the Vizards, Ichigo is summoned to Soul Society to embark on the road to the most important battle of his life. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Summons

**Bleached Red**

**Chapter 1: The Summons**

**(This fic is an AU right after Ichigo & co. battled Grimmjaw & his cronies as well as after the training Ichigo went through in the hands of the Vaizards. So that means, Orihime does not get 'captured' by the Arrancar in the first place here. Usual disclaimer applies here: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, ok?)**

**"So exactly what does the old geezer want with us anyways?" The question came from Kurosaki Ichigo who, together with Rukia, Sado, Orihime & Ishida, were traveling through a portal from the real world going to the spirit world of Soul Society accompanied by Renji & Yoruichi (in her cat form).**

**Ichigo was, of course, referring to 1st Division Captain & current leader of Sereitei, Yamamoto Genryusai who had summoned them & Youroichi to Seireitei for an emergency meeting regarding the recent activity of Hollows & Arrancars in both the real world & the spirit world.**

**"You'll do well to remember that Yamamoto Taichou is the current leader of Soul Society as well as the oldest & the most powerful living shinigami Ichigo." Renji reminded the orange haired death god representative sternly. "He's your superior in both rank & ability buddy so be careful of what you say around him."**

**"Renji's right." Rukia chastied Ichigo. "You should show the proper respect to Yamamoto Taichou, Ichigo. He IS your senior & superior officer after all."**

**"I wouldn't take this idiot so seriously." Yoruichi states. "He'll shape up when the need arises."**

**"I still don't know why I have to go along here..." Ishida said adjusting his glasses. "...But they do present a valid case. Kurosaki San was never very good with authority. I'm worried about what he might say in the meeting & we'll end up getting ourselves killed."**

**"Aww, c,mon guys." Ichigo protested. "I know when to keep my mouth shut... At least most of the time."**

**"Most of the time?" Renji asked skeptically.**

**"Well you should." Rukia retorted. "You're an officially recognized shinigami of Soul Society so start acting like one."**

**"W-Well Ichigo is been doing the very best he could." Orihime defended her friend.**

**"Yes. Ichigo HAS been working hard lately." Sado seconded. "Considering that he's the only one looking after the town, I'd say he's doing a pretty good job so far."**

**"Chad! Orihime! If you 2 keep on defending Ichigo like that, then it will all go to his head." Rukia exclaimed.**

**"Which reminds me..." Ichigo said glancing at Renji. "Are you sure Ikakku & Yamachika will be all right by themselves back home? I mean, the last time I saw that baldy, he looked to be in pretty bad shape."**

**"You're worrying over nothing idiot." Renji answered, thinking about his baldheaded friend & the power he was capable of achieving. "Between him & Yamachika, I think they're more then capable of handling any problems while you're away. And I daresay that they can do a better job then your sorry ass." Renji adds with a smirk.**

**"What was that you tattoed freak?" Ichigo asked with a snarl.**

**"You heard me carrot top." Renji answered. "Wanna make something of it?"**

**"Cut the chatter!" Yoruichi growled. "We're already here." A door opens & the group steps through. Waiting for them was...**

**"Hello Soifon." Yoruichi greeted. "I assume you're the welcoming party Genryusai Dono sent us?" Yoruichi asked the woman kneeling on one knee in front of them.**

**"Yes Yoruichi Sama." The 2nd division captain answered as she stood up. "Yamamoto Taichou & the others are already waiting inside the meeting room." She stated as she caught the feline form of Youroichi who had vaulted up into her arms.**

**"Then let's not keep them waiting shall we?" Yoruichi said, nodding her thanks to Soifon. Led by Soifon, the group then proceeded to the meeting hall where the captains were scheduled to have their meeting.**

**Entering the room, Ichigo made a mental roll call of the people present.**

**1st Division Captain: Yamamoto Genryusai. Easily the oldest active Shinigami in Seireitei, Ichigo could still feel the ancient death god's power despite the fact that Yamamoto was currently suppressing his own overwhelming reiatsu. And even though he had met Yamamoto only once before, he sensed that he could trust the old-timer because he reminded Ichigo of a kindly old grandfather who always seemed to know the right answers. And it was entirely possible that he did, given his age & experience.**

**4th Division Captain: Unohana Retsu. The mild mannered captain of the medical division was someone whom Ichigo was familiar with because he & his friends had spent time in the medical ward under her care. But though her gentle, caring nature made her the ideal physician, Ichigo had also heard talks of Unohona's terrifying side which made even the tough members of the 11th division shiver with fright. Not surprising since she was still, technically, a Captain level Shinigami in both rank & ability.**

**6th Division Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya. Of course he knew the ice cold brother of Rukia & captain of the 6th Division. A member of the nobility, Ichigo had fought Byakuya to almost a standstill & knew firsthand how much power he possessed. And also, despite his standoffish demeanor towards Rukia, Ichigo knew that deep inside, he cared a great deal about his sister & would willingly sacrifice his own body in order to protect her.**

**7th Division Captain: Komomura Sajin. Ichigo knew very little of the massive fox-like captain of the 7th division except for the fact that he was extremely loyal to Yamamoto. He had also heard from Ikkaku that Komomura & the traitorous Tousen had also fought Kenpachi which led to Tousen's eventual defeat at the hands of the battle hungry 11th Division Captain & a draw with Komomura.**

**8th Division Captain: Shunsui Kyoraku. Ichigo had also seen the seemingly happy-go-lucky, always drunk Captain of the 8th Division together with his somewhat stiff Vice Captain only once before. He seemed pleasent enough but Ichigo knew that looks can be decieving. Chad had fought the Shinigami once before & had been beaten quite handily. Shunsui was easily one of the strongest captains in Seireitei.**

**10th Division Captain: Hitsugaya Toshiro. In Ichigo's opinion, he was the little runt of the lot though he wouldn't say it out loud lest he wanted to get frostbite. Despite wielding the most powerful ice Zanpaktou there is, Hitsugaya is quite hotheaded & quick to anger especially when the topic is about his height. The kid was as cold as an iceberg but could rage like an active volcano in a span of seconds. A lethal combination for someone with his ability.**

**11th Division Captain: Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo knew the bloodthirsty 11th Division Captain all too well. As a matter of fact, had it been any other circumstance, he'd stay as far away as possible from him. His near fatal 1st encounter with Zaraki had instilled into him grudging respect & righteous fear of the Shinigami's near limitless power & toughness. But unfortunately, the fact that he had survived his encounter only made him a worthy opponent in Zaraki's eyes who took every opportunity to challenge him again.**

**12th Division Captain: Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The sinister Captain of the scientific division was a monster according to Uryuu both literally & figuratively. And looking at the evil looking individual, he could believe the story. Ichigo didn't know exactly what happened between the Shinigami & his friend but something told him that he didn't really want to find out all about the incident if it was THAT bad.**

**13th Division Captain:Ukitate Jushiro. The Captain of Rukia's Division was a sickly man. But that didn't make him any less formidable then any other captains in the room. Rukia herself could attest that many hollows & shinigami had found out this fact the hard way. He also seemed like a likable guy & Ichigo would always be gratefuly for his assistance in rescuing Rukia.**

**2 of the 13 Divisions were unrepresented because of the betrayal of 3 captains. But wearing the Captaincy cloak of the traitorous Aizen's old division, the 5th division, was a plain looking male Shinigami with closed smiling eyes with his hair tied in bun & wore small rectangular glasses as well as a long robe under his captain's jacket. He looked more like a chinese scholar rather then a death god if it weren't for the sheathed Zanpaktou with the unusual turtle shell shaped tsuba (handguard) he held resting in front of him like a cane.**

**"Thank you all for coming." Yamamoto's voice booms out, addressing the visitors from the living world.. "I wish we could've met under more pleasant circumstances, but that is simply impossible at the moment."**

**"It's understandable Genryusai Dono given our current situation." Yoruichi answered for the group. "So why have you summoned us here?"**

**"I've heard the report from Hitsugaya Taichou about the attacks that the Arrancar initiated in the real world." Genryusai said, stroking his beard. "And even though they had been dealt with, the boldness of their actions concern me. Could it be the start of an all out war against Seireitei? As the former head of the covert corp. Yoruichi, what is your analysis of their actions?"**

**Yoruichi chose her words carefully. "If you want to ask my opinion, I think this attack by this group of Arrancar is an isolated incident brought about by one Espada's eagerness to kill." She stated thinking of Grimjoww. "But that doesn't mean they don't worry me. Aizen DOES have something big planned. That much I'm sure of & I don't think this attack is part of it nor do I believe that it will affect his plans in any way."**

**"I agree with Yoruichi." Ichigo spoke up. "While we were fighting, Grimmjow kept on jabbering about how Ulquiorra should've done the job. It was like he was fighting for the sake of proving someone wrong & not because someone ordered him to. Come to think of it, he didn't seem like the type of guy who likes to follow orders in the first place."**

**"Dissension in the ranks perhaps?" Komomura mused out loud.**

**"I don't think so." Hitsugaya answered. "You have to remember that they operate on an entirely different set of rules from us. As far as I can tell, Aizen neither approved nor stopped Grimmjow's actions. He only acted when Grimmjow was in danger & sent Tousen to rescue him."**

**At the mention of his old friend, Komomura's brow furrowed. It seemed like Tousen's betrayal was still fresh in the fox captain's mind.**

**"Not to change the subject, but surely you didn't ask us to come all this way from our home to chitchat about the Arrancars didn't you?" Ishida stated.**

**Genryusai gazed at the young Quincy & chuckled lightly. "You're absolutely right young man. I didn't just call you here to merely discuss the problem of the Arrancar."**

**The 1st Division captain faced the outsiders & spoke. "The real reason why I called you here is because, in light of the recent flurry of Hollow/Arrancar activity, I would like to offer all of you assistance in training for the inevitable battle we will be having with them. You will be free to seek the expertise of our officers as well as make use of our training facilities within reason for the duration. That is, if you're willing to accept our help."**

**Immediately, Ishida answered. "As much as I would like to take you up on your generous offer Yamamoto Taichou, I'm afraid I will have to decline." He stated flatly then explained before anyone can say anything. "I am currently undergoing my own training regiment. Another problem is that I'm still a Quincy & wether you'll agree with me or not, I'm not exactly welcome here in Soul Society. Besides..." Ishida glares at Mayuri who leers back. "I still can't bring myself to trust ANY Shinigami after what happened between you & my clan."**

**"Such insolence." Mayuri sneered at the Quincy. "You do NOT talk to the Commander General & expect to get away with it." He then grips the hilt of his Zanpaktou. "Perhaps it is best if I finally made the Quincys extinct, once & for all." Mayuri stated, aware that Uryuu was incapable of defending himself. But he stopped short when he saw Ichigo, Chad & Orihime position themselves in front of Ishida.**

**"Try drawing that sword freak & it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Ichigo warned, gripping the hilt of his own Zanpaktou.**

**"Yare yare. What a tense atmosphere. Everyone is so hotheaded today." Shunsui comments.**

**"Better not let the old man hear you or we'll get in trouble." Ukitate stated, noticing that the old 1st Division Captain seemed annoyed at the bickering.**

**THUMP!! "Enough!" Yamamoto stated sternly, thumping his cane loudly then glares at the 12th Division Captain. "You will do no such thing Kurotsuchi Taichou. The boy was simply speaking his mind & he has every right to be distrustful of us."**

**Yamamoto then turns to Ishida & nods sagely. "Very well young man. We will respect your wishes. But as I've said, our facilities & services will be made available to you should you decide to change your mind."**

**"Thank you." Ishida replied simply then watched as Orihime meekly raised her hand. "Ano, I'd like to take you up on yout offer & get some training here sir."**

**"If that's the case then I'd like her to train with my division Yamamoto Taichou." Came the soft spoken voice of Unohana who steps forward & looks at Orihime kindly then adds. "...That is if that's all right with you young lady. From what I've seen, you have shown promise as a healer & I'd like to help you realize your full potential."**

**Orihime smiles widely & bows low at Unohana. "Thank you very much. I look forward to working with you ma'am."**

**Yamamoto nods his approval then looks at Sado. Yoruichi spoke up on his behalf. "I have already started training Chad Yamamoto Dono. But if it's not too much trouble, I would like to borrow Soifon & Renji for the duration. That is, if Kuchiki Taichou doesn't mind me borrowing his Vice Captain."**

"**I don't see any problem in that." Byakuya replies simply.**

**"Approved." Yamamoto stated simply then finally looks at Ichigo who glances at Rukia then steps forward. "I accept Yamamoto Taichou. My lack of know-how always got me, my friends & my family in trouble before. There is still so much that I want to... No, HAVE to learn as a Shinigami. That's why I want to attend classes in your academy to learn other skills in order for me to become more effective."**

**Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as Rukia looks at Ichigo in mild surprise. Though from her expression seemed rather pleased.**

**But Zaraki seemed to have a differing opinion & had no problems voicing his displeasure. "I diagree. Ichigo's fighting prowess is enough to get him through most missions. And rather then sticking him in some stuffy old classroom, I say we hone his combat skills through constant training. I volunteer to personally train him." Zaraki said and giving Ichigo a predatory grin, much to the orange haired Shinigami's dismay..**

**"And have him become a bloodthirsty warfreak like you? I don't think so." Hitsugaya counters with a sigh then turns to Yamamoto. "For once, I concur with Kurosaki San. All he has going for him right now is his sheer power, but that's it. He lacks the academic skills needed to be an effective Shinigami."**

**"That's crap." Zaraki snorted derisively. "I never needed anything more then my Zanpaktou to do my job. I see no reason for Ichigo to improve on anything else but his swordsmanship." **

**"That's exactly the reason why you're never good for anything else except fighting, Zaraki." Hitsugaya answers. "At least Ichigo has the good sense to try & learn something new for his own betterment. Unlike you."**

**"What's that supposed to mean, shortstuff?" Zaraki growled angrily, fingering the hilt of his sword.**

**"Who are you calling shortstuff, one eye?" Hitsugaya demanded, feeling his own short temper rising.**

**"Both of you stop this childish bickering this instance." Yamamoto ordered. "Both of you have valid points but I will settle this." Yamamoto turns to Ichigo. "I shall grant your request Kurosaki Ichigo. You shall attend special classes in the Shinigami Academy & helping you with your lessons will be our new 5th Division Captain, Lee Fang.**

**The previously silent new 5th Division Captain steps forward & politely bows to Ichigo. "Pleased to meet you Ichigo San. I heard a lot about you. My name is Lee Fang. I hope we can work well together."**

**"...In addition..." Yamamoto continues. "You will also be undergoing combat training with the 11th Division under Zaraki." At Yamamoto's orders, Zaraki gives Ichigo an even wider grin. He was, no doubt, already looking forward to his sparring sessions. Ichigo could only groan unhappily.**

"**Kurosaki San. It is also my understanding that you have been in contact with the Vizards on earth?" Yamamoto asks.**

**Ichigo stiffens at the mention of the Vizards. He was aware that they were considered as criminals in Soul Society. "With all due respect Yamamoto Taichou, but if you're gonna ask me to reveal their location so that you can…."**

"…**..I wish for you to contact them & offer them amnesty in exchange for an alliance with us." Yamamoto finished his statement. The room fell deathly (pardon the pun) silent as each individual took in the 1st Division Captain's request.**

"**You may be wondering why I am asking this of you." Yamamoto stated, noting the confused look on Ichigo's & everybody else's faces. "I want to fortify our forces because, in a year's time, I intend to launch a pre-emptive strike on Hueca Mundo against Aizen & his Arrancars."**

**Author's Notes: Ok, guys. I present to you, my 1st Bleach fanfic. Enjoy everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

**As Ichigo & co. walks out from the great chamber, the orange haired shinigami was lost in his own thoughts about what had just transpired during the meeting inside.**

**For Ichigo, the fact that the old geezer wanted him to contact & make a deal with the Vizards meant the situation was serious enough that Yamamoto had to enlist all the help he could get his hands on. And he wasn't even sure if Shinji & co. would go with it. What Ichigo was worried about are his friends. He really didn't want them to get involved in this & if things were really as grave as they seemed, then there's a real chance that they could all get themselves hurt or killed.**

**"So what do you guys think?" Ichigo stated gruffly to his friends Chad, Ishida & Orihime. "You don't have to get involved in this problem & still got time to back out & go home."**

**The reaction from his friends were immediate. Orihime looked quite striken, Chad had a rare look of anger in his otherwise impassive features & Ishida was shaking his head in exasperation.**

**"I'm afraid that's simply not an option anymore Ichigo." Ishida stated. "Even if we wanted out of this, like it or not, we're also targets of the Arrancar. The choice right now is to fight & possibly die in the process or just let them kill us where we stand. The choice is quite obvious, don't you think?"**

**"Please don't take this burden all by yourself Ichigo." Orihime said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Even if it's just a little, let us help you in any way that we can. I promise I won't be a burden to you."**

**"Ichigo. We promised that we'd watch each other's back." Chad said. "That's the reason why I'm risking my life right now training under Yoruichi San. Don't you trust me enough to watch your back anymore?"**

**Ichigo then found himself being forced to the ground via a powerful punch to the back of the head. Standing up while gingerly rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head, he looks back & found the perpatrator rubbing her knuckles & muttering something about hardheaded carrot top. Rukia then hauls Ichigo up by the lapels of his shinigami uniform & slams him against the wall.**

**"You bastard." Rukia hissed in anger. "There you go again thinking that you're better then anyone else. You seriously can't think that you can take the Arrancars out all by yourself do you?" Rukia's face then softened as she released Ichigo & added. "Nobody's blaming you for what happened to Chad & Orihime during the Arrancar's first incursion to the real world. They sure as hell aren't blaming you."**

**"They don't blame me. I blame myself." Ichigo murmured as he sat slumped against the wall. "I should've been the first one to fight. If I did, Chad & Orihime wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. It IS after all, my responsibilty."**

**"A responsibility that I put in YOUR shoulder." Rukia stated, kneeling down & touching Ichigo's cheek. "If anybody's at fault Ichigo, it's me. If it weren't for me, you'd still be living a normal life back in the real world."**

**"I kinda' doubt that. My life wasn't normal to begin with." Ichigo said ruefully with a small smile, gripping Rukia's hand gently.**

**They stayed in that position in silence for a while until a polite cough snaps them back to reality & reminded them they weren't alone. The 2 seperates from each other as if scalded & each had a slight blush to their cheeks.**

**"Ahhh... To be young again." Yoruichi commented with a Cheshire cat grin. Soi Fon was looking on impassively while Renji had an unreadable expression on his face.**

**Ichigo gets back up on his feet & turns towards his friends. "I'm sorry guys." He apologizes, bowing low. "I thought that by asking you to go back home, I was protecting you from harm. I wasn't thinking of how you guys feel & I apologize for being such an insensitive jerk."**

**"It's not like you meant any harm." Ishida said. "You were just acting with what you thought was our best interest in mind. Your solution just wasn't it."**

**"We're friends Ichigo. And friends don't abandon their friends in their time of need." Chad said with a small smile. "You can always count on us to watch your back."**

**"Chad's right." Orihime pipes in. "You're the one who's been fighting so hard on our behalf. The least we could do is support you in any way that we possibly can."**

**"Thank you everyone." Ichigo said sincerely. He felt truly fortunate to have such loyal friends fighting by his side. "And I promise that I'll do whatever I can to try to end this problem once & for all as soon as possible."**

**"Oh don't thank us yet strawberry." Rukia stated with a grin, using her favorite nickname for Ichigo. "We'll hold you to that promise & I'll make damned sure you keep it. And to that end, I'll personally take charge of your training regiment."**

**Ichigo sweatdrops, seeing Rukia's cheerfully anticipating expression which, to him, looked entirely too eager. "**_**Aww hell, what have I gotten myself into?"**_** Ichigo thought.**

**"Rukia." A voice calls out.**

**The group turns around & sees Byakuya standing behind them.**

**"Yes Nii-Sama? Is there anything I can do for you?" Rukia asks nervously, hoping her brother didn't see her earlier actions.**

**"Come with me. I think it is time for me to take personal charge of your training in anticipation for the coming battles ahead & in preparation for you to take your rightful place & position within the ranks of the Gotei 13." Byakuya stated calmly.**

**"R-Really Nii-Sama?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Her brother was actually going to personally train her. If that were true, then her skills would virtually skyrocket under his tutelage. But then again... "B-But Nii-Sama, what about Ichigo?"**

**"Zaraki Taichou & Lee Fang Taichou are more then enough to take care of Kurosaki San. You are, first & foremost a shinigami Rukia. It won't do for you to stay like that for the rest of eternity." Byakuya said. "You will need to get stronger so you could protect the order & keep the peace."**

**Rukia sighs & looks apologetically at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I..." She was stopped by a finger to her lips. "Save it, midget." Ichigo said with a smile. "I'll be perfectly fine. And I know you're in no better hands then with Byakuya so I expect you to kick butt next time in battle."**

**Rukia gives Ichigo one of her rare, sincere smiles as the orange haired shinigami turns his attention to the elder Kuchiki. "Take good care of her Byakuya San."**

**Byakuya stares at Ichigo for a moment before answering curtly. "That goes without saying Kurosaki. Rukia, let's go." The noble turns on his heel & walks off with Rukia following him.**

**"Rukia will be fine." Renji said to Ichigo. "Kuchiki Taichou may look cold & uncaring but I know he really cares for his sister."**

**"I know that." Ichigo answers, watching the retreating backs of the Kuchikis. "It's just that it's hard for me to forget that he once was willing to watch Rukia get executed."**

**"That was all Aizen's fault." Soi Fong cuts in, her usually cold demeanor broken by an angry expression. "He played all of Soul Society for fools & even made us fight each other. I can't forgive that traitor."**

**"Easy Soi Fong." Yoruichi said. "That's why we're all here. Aizen, Ichimaru & Tousen will answer for ALL their crimes when the time comes. That much is certain." Yoruichi then looks up at Soi Fong. "By the way, I assume that the training field is now prepared, Soi Fong?"**

**"Yes Yoruichi Sama." Soi Fong answered. "It was a bit of a mess when we got there but we managed to fix it up again."**

**"I hope you didn't fix it up TOO well because we'll probably be making a mess again." Yoruichi said, looking at Chad & Renji. "And on that note, we really have to get started on the training. Renji & Chad, if you'll follow me & Soi Fong..."**

**Renji nods at Ichigo then follows Soi Fong & Yoruichi. Chad stays a bit longer & knocks fists with Ichigo. "See 'ya later Chad." Ichigo said. "Yeah. Later." Chad said then follows his shinigami companions to the training area.**

**"I guess it's about time I head off too." Ishida said, standing besides Ichigo.**

**"Any ideas where to go?" Ichigo asks.**

**"I've got a few prospects." Ishida answers vaguely. "Not that it really matters much because the air here in Seireitei is rich in spirit particles. I should be able to absorb enough & be up to full strength again in no time."**

**"Maybe I should go meet Unohana San now at the 4th Division HQ & talk with her too." Orihime stated then looks at Ishida. "Could you accompany me there Ishida Kun? I kinda forgot the way to go there." She adds meekly.**

**Ishida looks at Ichigo who merely nods. "Go on you two. I'll be fine on my own here." Ichigo said. "I gotta think of where I have to go anyways."**

**"We'll see you later then." Ishida said & walks off with Orihime & leaving Ichigo on his own. "Is it really all right for us to leave Ichigo there?" Orihime asks, worriedly glancing at her friend.**

**"He'll be fine." Ishida answers. "There's really nothing here that can possibly hurt him anyways."**

**"Ichigo!!" The gleeful voice of Zaraki Kenpachi calls out. "It's time to start your training!!"**

**"Crap!" Ichigo curses aloud as he turned & ran off, hoping to escape the psychotic 11th Division captain.**

**"Where the hell do you think you're going Ichigo? Come back here! We haven't even started the training yet!" Zaraki shouts as he chases the young shinigami.**

**Ishida & Orihime sweatdrops as they watch Zaraki chase Ichigo. "But then again, I HAVE been wrong before." Ishida mused.**

**Author's Notes: Well, my 2nd chapter for this story is done. Sorry if it's a bit short. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Teachers

**Chapter 3: Teachers**

**Ichigo appears in front of a building panting & looking around cautiously before breathing a sigh of relief.**

**"That damned killhappy warfreak." Ichigo mutters as he leaned against the wall. Kenpachi had chased him all over Soul Society in an attempt to get Ichigo to spar with him & it was just by sheer luck that he managed to escape the bloodthirsty 11th Division captain & his equally disturbed little pink haired Vice Captain.**

**"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to the new 5th division captain regarding my lessons too." Ichigo said aloud.**

**"Then you've come to the right place, Kurosaki Ichigo Kun." A voice answers, making Ichigo jump in surprise. Standing in front of the building's gate was the enigmatic new 5th Division captain, Lee Fang with a pleasant smile on his gentle features.**

**"Pardon me?" Ichigo asks, confusion evident in his youthful features.**

**"I meant what I said." Lee Fang replied. "You're exactly where you want to be." The captain points up at the sign above the gate which indicated that Ichigo had indeed stopped in front of the 5th Division's HQ. "Now you were saying something about wanting to talk to me?" Lee Fang asks.**

**"Yes well you see... I was just wondering..." Ichigo starts with an embarrased expression on his face as he scratches the back of his head. "...I may have said that I wanted to learn more about the ways of an effective shinigami, but the truth of the matter is I never was really that good in school." Ichigo admitted. "In fact, my grades are pretty bad & I can't understand what my teachers are saying most of the time."**

**"But the fact that you're willing to learn is already half the battle." Lee Fang pointed out. "Perhaps you just lack the proper motivation. Don't worry, you won't get stuck with the regular students because I will train you myself. It's such a nice day so why don't we take a walk while we discuss your lessons?"**

**"Ahh... This is excellent Soifon." Yoruichi comments as she looks around. The 2nd division captain had led the way to the wide underground expanse that was Yoruichi's old training area & true to her word, all damage from previous training sessions to the field were repaired. "It looks so good now that it seems a shame to wreck it all over again."**

**"Please do not concern yourself over the details Yoruichi Sama." Soifon said to her feline mentor. "This is just a small matter for which I was happy to accomplish for you."**

**"It actually looks better then the 1st time I came here." Renji said, giving the field a once over. "Considering me & Ichigo did a number on it before we left to rescue Rukia."**

**"Does the fact that this place looks similar to Urahara San's own training area mean that you were also one of the ones who designed this place Yoruichi San?" Chad asks.**

**The cat nods. "Yup. Me & Kisuke used to come here a lot during the old days & test each other's limits in battle till we both dropped from exhaustion." She then looks at Soifon. "I assume that you've also taken up my offer of using this area as well?"**

**"Yes ma'am. It's very useful for troop drills." Soifon answered. As if to prove her correct, a young shinigami with shoulder length black hair that was slicked back & tied into a ponytail appears in front of her. Judging from the facemask, the style of his uniform, the short zanpaktou he had sheathed on his back & the speed which he had presented himself before them (a speed which impressed even The Goddess Of Flash), Yoruichi deduced that he was from Soifon's division & was one of her protege's elite guard.**

**"**_**But why does he look somewhat familiar?" **_**Yoruichi wondered.**

**"The exercises have concluded Soifon Taichou. We have also repaired any damage we may have made during our drills. Do you have any other instructions?" He asks.**

**"There are no further orders." Soifon replied with a shake of her head & gives the shinigami a small look of what could be described as pride. "You have done well in my absence 4th Seat Misato. You & the troops may return to our HQ & stand by."**

**"Very well." The Shinigami said & disappears. Yoruichi turns to Soifon & comments. "It's unusual for a captain to delegate his field command duties to an officer other then his vice captain. What happened to your vice captain, Omaeda?"**

**"He's back at HQ doing administrative work." Soifon said with a mild look of distaste in her attractive yet severe features. "Personally, I don't think he's quite cut out for field duty whereas this officer is supremely qualified."**

**"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Picking an untested officer over a guy who has much more experience then him? And who IS that officer anyways?" Renji asks.**

**Soifon stares at Renji & answers icily. "He's anything BUT untested Abarai Fukutaichou..."**

**Yoruichi mentally winced. "**_**Ouch. Absolutely the wrong thing to say Renji Kun. Especially when it concerns her division."**_

**"I'm not surprised you don't know him. 4th Seat Misato Iori IS a recent addition to my division. But before that, he has been under my service for almost a hundred years as my personal bodyguard & as a direct subordinate in many of my, ahh... more clandestine missions for my family."**

**"Ahh silly me. How could I forget..." Yoruichi exclaimed, slapping her forehead with a paw. She vaguely remembered the little brat who always seemed to hang around Soifon when she herself was still the leader of the secret police division. "**_**So the kid was Soifon's personal bodyguard eh?" **_**Yoruichi mused to herself.**

**"...And while Omaeda Fukotaichou may be doing an admirable job as my lietenant, he simply does not have the field experience that 3rd seat Misato has." Soifon continues. "And I daresay that he is the 2nd most powerful shinigami under my division. He is a loyal & valuable ally to have."**

**"You seem to be quite generous with your praises regarding this boy." Yoruichi comments, then adds with a cheshire cat grin. "Is he your new boytoy?"**

**Soifon stiffens as her fave became beet red at this. Had it been any other person who said that to her, that unfortunate soul would find the heads rolling on the ground. But this was her master saying this & she had an uncanny knack of pushing all the right buttons.**

**"Y-Yoruichi Sama! I only give out praises to those who deserve it. You know that don't you? A-And he's NOT my new boytoy!" She stammers out but resolves to tell Iori to be more careful & discreet whenever he visits her in her room.**

**"Hai hai. Whatever you say Soifon." Yoruichi stated though she knew she had hit the mark dead on. Personally, she was glad that her former disciple had found someone. And if Soifon said that he was THAT good, then it must be true.**

**Much to Soifon's relief, her master decides to drop the subject. But Yoruichi DOES make a mental note to speak to Soifon in private & get all the juicy details from her about the relationship.**

**"Enough about that..." Yoruichi's tone was suddenly all business once again. "We have some serious training to do here & i can safely say to you guys that it will NOT be pleasant. But the stakes have never been higher. I'm sure you three understand that."**

**Soifon nods solemnly at this while Renji grunts his reply. Chad, as always, stood stoic.**

**"But for now though, me & Soifon have some important family business to attend to." Yoruichi said. "Renji Kun, you & Chad will have to continue your training without us for a while, ok?"**

**With a nod from Yoruichi, Soifon picks her up & disappears, leaving the 2 men staring at each other. Finally, it was Chad who broke the standstill by activating his armor. "Well then, shall we pick up where we left of Renji San?"**

**Renji smiles as he unsheaths Zabimaru. "I thought you'd never ask. BANKAI!!!"**

**"Wow! Look at all these medicines!" Orihime exclaimed as she looks around the large, fully stocked dispensery of the 4th Division. "But I've always thought that the medical division used their shinigami powers to heal others?"**

**"Actually, yes we do. But only for the more serious injuries." Isane said as she arranged some bottles on a shelf. Orihime came to their division to see Unohana who had warmly welcomed her & assigned her vice captain Isane to show her around. The vice captain was only too happy to comply since she rather liked Orihime for her childish innocence & positive demeanor. It kind of reminded Isane of herself before.**

**"We're rather old fashioned here & as much as possible, we don't really like to rely on spells to heal our patients." Isane said, continuing her explanation. "Sometimes, a simple touch of the hand or a gentle word of assurance can do wonders better then any spell or medication can possibly accomplish."**

**"Wow! That's so deep." Orihime said to Isane. "Especially for someone as young as you."**

**"Actually, I'm old enough to be your grandmother 2x over. But thanks for the compliment." Isane said with a small smile then scratches her head in embarrassment. "And those words actually came from Unohana Taichou but you get the drift don't you?"**

**The two women shares a moment of gay laughter before a loud disturbance catches their attention. Investigating it, they are met with a harried looking nurse of the 4th Division.**

**"Isane Fukutaichou! Those rogues from the 11th Division are causing trouble again!" She said to the Vice Captain.**

**"Sigh Not them again." Isane muttered, obviously familiar with the perpetrators. As she & Orihime rounds the corner, they see the unruly 11th Division members harassing the nurses.**

**"We said we needed no stinkin' medicine! We're from the elite fighting division of the Gotei 13 under the strongest captain there is! Injuries like these are nothing to us!" One member said.**

**"Yeah! We're not like you wussies from the 4th division who don't know jack about fighting in the frontlines!" Another member said. "You should be thanking us & kissing the ground that we walk on!"**

**Orihime moves to confront the men but was stopped by Isane who simply smiles & looks at the figure who suddenly appears behind the 11****th**** Division fighters.**

"**My my, such rudeness. I wonder how your captain would react if he found out you were disgracing him like this?" The figure said. The 11****th**** Division men froze on the spot, recognizing the sweet sounding voice.**

"**U-Unohana Taichou!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.**

"**But then again, I'd worry more about your present situation rather then your future seeing as it looks pretty bleak right now." The calm looking 4****th**** Division captain said as she radiated & directed just enough reiatsu to make the perpetrators suddenly & genuinely fearful for their lives. Unohana then walks past them towards Isane & Orihime then stops midway as she spoke again. "And while it is true that the 4****th**** Division is not on the frontlines, just remember who it is who treats your injuries. I will not tolerate any insults to my Division or my subordinates. Because the next time it happens, you will find your stay here VERY unpleasant."**

**Y-YES!!! UNOHANA TAICHOU!!!! OUR MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES!!!" The 4****th**** Division members apologized while bowing then scrambled to get out of the medical division as fast as their feet could carry them.**

**Isane grinned as she whispered to Orihime. "You just witnessed a side of Unohana Taichou that even Zaraki Taichou is afraid of." Orihime simply nods, her eyes as wide as saucers at the sudden surge of power from Unohana**

"**What was that Isane?" Unohana inquired as she walks up to the pair. Isane jumps up & shakes her head fearfully. "N-Nothing Taichou. Nothing at all."**

"**That's good." Unohana said with a gentle smile while turning to Orihime. "Now then young lady, shall we begin your training?**

**Ishida was pissed.**

**No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't manage to absorb enough reiatsu to create his bow let alone a single arrow.**

**The device he had reluctantly received from the 12****th**** Division's Vice Captain had given him had restored his Quincy powers for a short while but after it was damaged during the fight with the Bount, he had returned to his old powerless self. He had hoped that training here in Soul Society would help speed up the process of recharging his abilities but so far, there was still so much work to be done.**

**Suddenly, the bushes on his right rustled. Dropping into a defensive posture despite the fact that he knew it might be futile, he calls out the intruder. "Who are you! Show yourself!!" The figure steps out into view. A figure whom Ishida was very well acquainted with. "You…."**

**Author's Notes: Alrighty, Chapter 3 is now history. As always, R & R please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers Of The Past

**Chapter 4: Whispers Of The Past**

**"You..." Ishida said, narrowing his eyes. Standing in front of the Quincy was the seemingly emotionless Vice Captain of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Nemu.**

**"Greetings Ishida Uryuu. I sensed that I'd find you here." Nemu stated.**

**"What do you want? As you can see, I'm a bit busy here." Ishida said, turning his back on the Shinigami to return to his task.**

**"I can see that." Nemu stated blandly as she observes Ishida try to manifest an arrow. "I take it that you have yet to regain your full Quincy powers?" She inquires.**

**Ishida is silent for a while before saying. "If you're here just to point out the obvious, then leave. I've got better things to do then exchange insults with you."**

**"You're mistaken. I here to offer you assistance Ishida Uryuu." Nemu answered.**

**Ishida turns to the shinigami & studies her features for any kind of deception. "Oh really?" Ishida stated sarcastically. "Do I look like I have the word sucker written on my back? Tell your father that I'd rather blow myself up rather then be a subject for his experiments."**

**"Actually, my father has NOTHING to do with this offer of assistance." Nemu stated. "This is just me extending a helping hand."**

**Ishida looks at Nemu suspiciously & said. "You ARE aware that your father hates me, righ?" Nemu nods at this before Ishida continues. "Then why would you want to help me. Why would I trust you, for that matter?"**

**"You don't." Nemu answers then continues. "But to answer your 1st question, I am, 1st & foremost a shinigami Ishida San. My duties as one supercedes any hatred my father may have on you. Your powers will be important in our upcoming war with the Arrancar & I will do whatever it takes to protect Soul Society. Even if it means assisting the person my father hates regain his powers."**

**Ishida looks at her in surprise. He had branded Nemu as a subservient puppet for the sadistic 12th Division Captain. But in reality, she was actually an intelligent, iron willed woman capable of independent thought. "But even if I accept, what will happen if your father finds out about this?"**

**"I will worry about that when the time comes." Nemu answers grimly. "But my father & Soul Society takes prority above all else. Even if it means risking my own well being. Do you accept, Ishida Uryuu?"**

**Ishida was intrigued by Nemu. He had never seen a shinigami with as much determination (though she doesn't show it) as she had. Against his better judgement, he decided to accept her offer if only to know more about the stoic 12th Division Vice Captain.**

**Rukia waited nervously sitting in the middle of the grand hall of the Kuchiki mansion. It had been a long time since she had been here & wondered what her brother had to say to her.**

**She didn't have to wait long. A door opens & out walks Byakuya albeit sans his Shinigami uniform. Instead, he wore a simple but comfortable looking white kimono with red cherry blossom designs on the sleeves & edges of the robe. He still wore his trademark hair ornament & scarf, but to see him in such a relaxed state & out of uniform was unusual even for Rukia.**

**It was then that Rukia noticed the small box her brother was carrying in his hands.**

**It looked like an old safebox. The type of old sturdy box where you kept your important papers or items. This one looked like it was skillfully handmade, judging from the intricate carving of a cherry blossom tree on the lid.**

**Byakuya kneels down in front of Rukia & sets the box in between them.**

**"No doubt you are wondering why I called you you her & curious about this box." Byakuya stated as if reading Rukia's mind.**

**"Y-Yes Nii-Sama. Oh kami, I'm sorry. Was I really that obvious? I..." Rukia started to apologize before Byakuya cuts her off with a raised hand.**

**"You are my sister. It is only natural that I should know your way of thinking by now." Byakuya said. "I may not look like it but I DO pay attention to your needs & habits & I can safely say that I know you quite well."**

**Byakuya then picks up the box & opens it. "To answer your question, There's something here which I wanted to give you. It belonged to your sister & I think she would've wanted you to have it, Rukia." Byakuya then retrieves what looked like an ornamental hair comb from within the box. It was made from pure ivory, obviously expensive & was very simple yet elegant in design.**

**"I gave that to Hisana as a wedding gift & she liked to wear that during special occasions." Byakuya said with a faraway look in his eyes. Rukia accepted the comb from her brother with trembling hands. This was a memento from the elder sister whom she never knew & was thus so precious to both her & Byakuya. It must've been hard for her brother to part with it.**

**"B-Brother... I..." Byakuya raises a hand to silence her before saying. "As I've said before, Hisana would've wanted you to have it. I have more then enough memories of your sister here." Byakuya points to his heart. "You, on the other hand, have nothing to remember her by so the hairpiece is yours to keep."**

**"T-Thank you. I will treasure this brother." Rukia said in a trembling voice.**

**"There is another matter which I wish to discuss with you Rukia. And that's your status within the Gotei 13." Rukia winced. She knew it was Byakuya who prevented her from advancing any further as a seated officer of the 13th Division for fear of exposing her to greater danger. "Brother, I still wish..."**

**"...I think it is about time you took your rightful place in your squad." Byakuya said. There was silence before Rukia managed to say. "What do you mean brother?"**

**"What I mean is a shinigami of your obvious talent who's also a member of the Kuchiki clan should not be languishing as a lowly seated officer." Byakuya stated calmly. When Rukia did not answer, Byakuya continued. "Holding back your promotion was a mistake. I realize that now. That's why I discussed your case with your Captain & Captain Yamamoto. It was the general consensus that you should occupy the long vacant Vice Captaincy seat of the 13th Division effective immediately."**

**Rukia's mind spun. Things were happening far too quickly for her taste & she slumped back in her seat, taking in the new information. "W-Wait a minute Brother. I don't even know if I'm ready yet. I might..."**

**"You ARE ready. I've heard testimonies from your allies in regards to your power & ability." Byakuya stated. "You've earned the rank. Furthermore, I will personally be training you to achieve your final release."**

**"W-What?!? You mean..." Rukia left her words unfinished.**

**"Yes Rukia." Byakuya said, his tone deadly serious. "For the upcoming war, we will be needing your power. I will be teaching you Bankai."**

**"Ooff!!!! Hey! Easy on the merchandise. I ain't dead like you, you know?" Ichigo groused at his opponent as he fell back on his backside. "I know I promised you a rematch, but couldn't you hold back a little?"**

**The intimidating form of Zaraki Kenpachi loomed over Ichigo with his sword raised. "Me? Hold back?" He cackles as Ichigo rolls away to avoid a decapitating blow from the 11th Division captain. "It ain't my fault you aren't taking this seriously. Besides, who said this was our rematch?" Before Ichigo could react, Zaraki was behind him in an instant & knocked him back to the ground with the flat of his blade. "This is training, strawberry. Btw, had that been a killing blow, you'd be dead."**

**After meeting with the new 5th Division captain to work out a schedule, Ichigo was cornered by Zaraki & was forced to have short training session with him, lest he followed through with his threat of genuinely hunting him down & killing Ichigo.**

**"I don't care what you think. I'm taking a break now." Ichigo said stubbornly, laying Zangetsu down at his side.**

**"Che, you're no fun. 5 minute break then." Zaraki relented, sticking his sword to the ground. "After that, wether you move or not is up to you. But I'll still be swinging at 'ya & if you don't move, you're dead."**

**"Fine." Ichigo muttered, then noticing the obvious lack of noise between them suddenly asks. "By the way, where's your little shrimp of a Vice Captain?"**

**"You mean Yachiru? I sent her off to the 4th Division to harass Unohana." Zaraki said then adds. "And by the way, never EVER call her a shrimp in her face unless you're ready to suffer a fate worse then death."**

**Ichigo gulps fearfully. If Zaraki was the one telling him this about Yachiru, then it is certainly no joke. Suddenly remembering something, he takes out a pendant from his robe & snaps it open revealing a beautiful, orange haired woman smiling back at him.**

**"Is that your mom?" Zaraki asks, glancing at the locket.**

**"Yeah." Ichigo answered solemnly. "She died while I was still a kid. Murdered by the hollow called Kingfisher. Today is actually the anniversary of her death."**

**"Damn. Sorry for asking. Didn't mean to bring up some bad memories." Zaraki said, feeling akward at the apology.**

**"It's alright." Ichigo said. "I try to remember the good memories I've had with her & that usually dulls the pain. But it doesn't make it any easier to accept though. I could've done something but I couldn't."**

**The 2 were silent for a while before Zaraki spoke. "If it makes you feel any better, I had absolutely no recollection of my past when I became conscious of my existence here in Soul Society. I didn't even have a damned name. All I knew was I had a sword in my hand & I had to fight."**

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This was the most that Kenpachi told him about his life ever since they met.**

**"And fight I did. I looked for strong opponents & defeated them in battle. That was all there is to it. That is, until I met Yachiru." Kenpachi said. "I guess your priorities change when you become a parent."**

**"What I'm tryin' to say here is, parents are like that. Don't feel bad about not being able to do anything. They're willing to lay it all on the line for their kids with no regrets." Zaraki said, before adding quietly. "I know I would."**

**Ichigo considered this before picking up Zangetsu & getting back on his feet. "Thanks Zaraki. I never took you for a counselor type of person."**

"**Yeah well, don't get used to it." Zaraki gruffed, brushing himself off as he stood clutching his sword. "It's no fun to fight a guy whose heart isn't in the battle."**

**Ichigo chuckled at this. "You're right. My apologies. This time…." Ichigo covers his face with a hand & when he removes the hand, he is seen wearing his hollow mask. "….We fight for real."**

**Zaraki smiled maniacally at Ichigo's sudden rise in reiatsu & reached for his eyepatch. "Ahhhh…. Much better." He said, ripping off the eyepatch.**

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is now history. Please R&R guys ******


	5. Chapter 5: Alliances Pt 1

**Chapter 5: Alliances Pt. 1**

**"Damn, this gigai is way too tight." Zaraki grumbles. The artificial body his spirit was currently inhabiting resembled him in every aspect except for the fact that it was wearing a leather jacket with spikes & tight leather pants & boots, making him look like some biker punk from hell. "Why couldn't we have gone as we were? It would've been a hell of a lot more comfortable."**

**"Because it would've been akward for Kurosaki San to be seen talking to himself." Lee Fang stated. Unlike Zaraki, the new 5th Division Captain looked quite comfortable in his own gigai which wore a dapper looking suit & tie as well as black leather shoes, making him look like a successful businessman rather then a scholar. "There's really no need to cause a stir in public now is there?"**

**Zaraki snorts in disgust & glares at Ichigo. "This better be worth the Ichigo & the hassle Ichigo. You know how I hate wasting time."**

**"Oh trust me. It'll be worth it." Ichigo answered. Yamamoto had instructed him to go back to the real world & speak with the Vaizards rgdg a possible alliance. He had also been instructed (more like ordered) to take along a couple of captains to the negotiations for representation purposes & had recommended the bloodthirsty 11th Division Captain & the new 5th Division Captain.**

**And while Ichigo could understand why Yamamoto chose Lee Fang to go with him for this job (The 5th Division Captain had proven himself to be an intelligent, level headed & reasonable individual during the time Ichigo had spent with him), for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the old geezer would want Zaraki to accompany him as well. He'd more likely pick a fight with the Vaizards then talk to them just for the hell of it.**

**But he had since learned not to take things at face value. Genryusai Yamamoto was still the Shinigami General & he didn't stay in this position for so long by just his power alone. He suspected that the old coot had something planned for Zaraki in this mission.**

**But then again, it never hurts to have a contingency plan in case things somehow go wrong, is there? So Ichigo made some unofficial arrangements with Urahara so now, that 'contingency plan' was walking besides him.**

**"Tell me again why the hell do I have to get dragged into this? I could've been more useful back home watching over Karin Chan & Yuzu Chan." Kon complained.**

**The mod soul was currently inside a gigai made to look like Ichigo (albeit a black-haired, blue eyed version of him). Against his better judgement, he decided to take the lecherous Kon at Urahara's reccomendation as backup because Ichigo knew that, with his experience, Kon could be quite a formidable ally if he kept his mind in the task at hand, especially inside the special battle tuned gigai that Urahara had modified just for him.**

**"Don't worry about my sisters. They've already got some protection back there." Ichigo said, thinking about Matsumoto who was currently masquerading as Rukia's cousin (She had practically begged for the assignment because she liked being in the real world) & was probably gossiping with them as they spoke. "I need you here more then they need you."**

**"Ho hoh. So you finally realize how strong Kon Sama is huh? Oh hohoho, I don't blame you." Kon said, then proceeds to cackle madly, causing the 2 Division Captains to stop their conversation & stare at the Mod Soul.**

**"Hey! Why DID we bring this Mod Soul with us anyway? And is it mlfunctioning?" Zaraki gruffed, squinting at Kon who started sweating at the 11th Division Captain's scrutiny. "And why does that voice sound vaguely familiar?"**

**"It's doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes & hands available." Ichigo said with a shrug though he figured he shouldn't mention it's combat capability to Zaraki lest he picks a fight with Kon.**

**"A wise move." Lee Fang stated. "I'm impressed Kurosaki San. I had no idea you had the foresight to prepare for any untowards incidents."**

**"**_**Foresight? More like a bad feeling."**_** Ichigo thought with a grumble. "And here we are." Ichigo said as they stopped in front of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse.**

**"So they're in this dump huh?" Zaraki said with a snort as the 11th Division Captain studies the structure. "Frankly, I'm not impressed."**

**"We're not here to judge the way they live Zaraki Taichou." Lee Fang said as he looks around the building critically. "What's important is if they're willing to assist us against the Arrancar."**

**"Assuming that they're even any help at all." Zaraki said. "For all we know, they could just be another bunch of Arrancar wannabes."**

**"Hey now wait just a damned minute." Ichigo started to protest but stopped as he watched Lee Fang make his way forward, concentrated on something else besides the old warehouse.**

**"For a group of 'Arrancar wannabe', as you rudely put it..." Lee Fang tarted, reaching out at seemingly nothing before a ripple of energy appears where his fingers made contact. "...Their abilities are extraordinary." The 5th Division Captain looks at Ichigo. "This is quite a powerful barrier they've erected here. I assume they've got a Kido expert with them?"**

**Ichigo scowled as he reached out & confirmed that the warehouse WAS surrounded by a barrier. "Yeah. A pink haired old fart named Hachigen. I told them I was coming with a couple of you guys but I guess this is their answer." Ichigo then looks at Zaraki & adds. "It certainly doesn't help that they probably heard every word you said."**

**"Then screw them. We'll be fine on our own." Zaraki stated. "If they wanna change MY opinion about them, then they should prove me wrong."**

**"Actually, I don't think we DO have anything to prove to you gentlemen." Another voice cuts in. Ichigo & company looks towards the warehouse as it's doors opens to reveal an impassive looking Shinji & an angry looking Hiyori. The Vaizard pair walks towards the very edge of the barrier wall, face to face with Ichigo, Lee Fang & Zaraki.**

**"Good to see you guys again." Ichigo said with an uncertain smile. "I take it you guys recieved my message?"**

**"Yes we did. Why do you think we have the barrier up in the 1st place?" Shinji said dryly.**

**Lee Fang took the initiative from this point. "Nevertheless, we are grateful that you took the time to see us."**

**"Shut your piehole." Hiyori growls.**

**Lee Fang blinks at the sudden hostile outburst from Hiyori. "I beg your pardon?"**

**"You heard me fruitcake." Hiyori snarls back. "I said shut your piehole. We ain't interested in whatever you've got to say."**

**"But we haven't said anything yet. You have yet to hear our proposal." Lee Fang said to Hoyori.**

**"We don't need to hear your proposal coz we already know what's it about. The answer is no." Hiyori stated stubbornly.**

**In a flash, Ichigo understood why the barrier had been erected. It wasn't to keep them out but rather to keep Hiyori in. Ichigo had heard from Shinji that out of all the Vaizards, it was Hiyori who had suffered the most at the hands of the shinigami.**

**"If you already know our purpose here, then you should know what kind of danger the Arrancar pose." Ichigo said. "You know they will target your group too."**

**"Let 'em try Strawberry. We can crush 'em like insects. You know it & they know it." Hiyori stated confidently.**

**"Please be reasonable." Lee Fang interjected. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to form an alliance against a common enemy? Provided that they're currently no match for you. But it'll only be a matter of time before catch up with your levels & with a virtual army at their disposal, you'll last for only so long."**

**"Forget it Lee Fang Taichou. You're wasting your breath. I sorta figured these Vaizard cowards won't listen to reason." Came the lazy voice of Zaraki, causing the diminutive Hiyori to glare at him.**

**"You wanna say that again you one eyed shinigami bastard?" Hiyori said in a low, dangerous tone of voice.**

**"What? You deaf too monkey girl? Do you need me to tell you again that you're a yellow livered hollow wannabe who don't know when to fight?" Zaraki taunted.**

**"Zaraki. Stop it!! We're here to forge an alliance. Not start a war." Lee Fang admonished his collegue.**

**"Yeah, cut it out Zaraki. This is neither the time or place for any arguments." Ichigo said. But the deed had already been done & before they knew it, Hiyori reiatsu had exploded in a massive burst of energy which they felt even from behind the barrier.**

**"OPEN THE DAMNED BARRIER & LET ME AT THAT SHITHEAD SHINJI!!" Screamed Hiyori as she struggled against Shinji's grip. "I SWEAR I'LL RIP OUT HIS FKING FAMILY JEWELS & SHOVE IT DOWN HIS FKING THROAT!!!"**

**"Pretty feisty aren't 'ya?" Zaraki said with a chuckle. "You want a piece of me then you're gonna have to come out here & get it, girl." He taunted with a 'come hither' gesture which made Hiyori even angrier.**

**"Cool it Hiyori." Shinji said, casting Zaraki a withering glare. "I can see that you're also itching for a chance against us Shinigami San." Shinji stated, then looks at the struggling Hiyori in his arms. "You've got your shot Hiyori, but not out here." Shinji turns around & calls out. "Hachi! Lower the barrier. I hope you don't regret your decision Shinigami San."**

**(Much later, in the underground training cavern of the Vaizard)**

**"Looks like your shinigami friend was just all talk Ichigo." Shinji comments, watching the fight btween Hiyori & Zaraki. "Hiyori is making mincemeat outta him."**

**The group had entered the wide, underground cavern a few minutes ago & had exchanged curt greetings with the other Vaizards before Hiyori & Zaraki (in his Shinigami form) started their fight. Hiyori did not waste any time activating her mask & attacking immediately at what seemed to be full strength & Zaraki had responded just as enthusiastically.**

**"Nah. He's just playing around with Hiyori & having fun at that. But I can assure you that he's taking her seriously." Ichigo said.**

**Shinji raises an eyebrow & looks at Zaraki. The shinigami was bleeding in several places & by all rights, should've been tired from blood loss. But the eerie thing was, he DID looked like he was having fun judging from his movements & the maniacal smile on his face.**

**"This is bad. Zaraki is having way too much fun Ichigo." Kon stated.**

**"I agree." Lee Fang said. "If we don't stop him soon..." He leaves his sentence unfinished.**

**"It's also pretty dangerous to stop him at this point guys." Ichigo answers. "Let's watch them a bit longer."**

**"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! You know, for a girl, you're pretty good." Zaraki said as he parried another blow from the hollowfied Hiyori. "I'm impressed that you're able to last this long against me. You & your friends might be worth keeping around after all."**

**"Bastard." Hiyori hissed angrily as she tried to slash him again. She was clearly frustrated that her attacks had little effect on Zaraki. "It's a big mistake for you not to fight me for real."**

**"Heh. Sorry about that. I was having too much fun." Zaraki admitted. "But you're wrong when you said I wasn't fighting you for real." He said as his zanpktou started glowing.**

**"Oh crap. Here we go." Ichigo mutttered, seeing that Zaraki's sword had started glowing. He reaches into a pocket & pulls out his shinigami badge. Lee Fang, seeing what was happening, pulls out a tube of Soul Candy.**

**"What's the matter?" Shinji inquires as he watches Ichigo & Lee Fang bring out the devices which would seperate their shinigami forms from their physical shells.**

**"Things are about to hit the fan Shinji. I suggest you best prepare." Ichigo said.**

**"What are you talking about? Hiyori has him on the ropes." Love, the afroed Vaizard protested.**

**"Then you weren't paying attention to the fight." Lee Fang said. "Look at Zaraki's zanpaktou & tell me what you see."**

**"...Hey! Wait a minute... That's not his sword..." The Vaizard known as Lisa said.**

**"Actually..." Ichigo started grimly. "That IS his sword."**

**"It is? ...Of course!!" Lisa said, realizing what Ichigo meant.**

**"Yes. It took him quite a while to realize it." Lee Fang said. "But now, he can effectively control it."**

**"Yeah. It's actually pretty intimidating even though it don't look much." Ichigo said. "That's the REAL shikai form of Zaraki's Zanpaktou..."**

**"...Shikabane (Corpse)." Zaraki said, studying the weapon in his hand. No longer was it the chipped, brittle looking sword he usually carries around. it now looked like a long, sharp looking nodachi with a saw-like edge. "To think you actually made me activate it's special ability."**

**"STOP SCREWING WITH ME YOU AHOLE!!" Hiyori screamed in rage. "Do you take me for a fool?!? You weren't even trying!!!"**

**"Kid..." Zaraki suddenly turn serious as he spoke again. "Had I 'tried' hard enough, you'd be dead in a split second. My sword's ability is actually related to how I feel about my fight though I really have no idea how to turn it off. Depending on how interesting the fight is, my Zanpaktou's appearance & destructive potential improves or degrades. And judging from the state my sword is in, I'd say that you've piqued my interest quite a bit."**

**Something about this statement angered Hiyori even further. She started attacking Zaraki in an enraged frenzy. "DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI!!! I'M WON'T BE AN TEST SUBJECT TO ANY OF YOUR FKING EXPERIMENTS ANYMORE!!!"**

**But in an amazing show of power, Zaraki knocks back Hiyori with an explosive burst of reiatsu of his own. "All right. That's enough kid, you've proven your point. I'm not here to kill you so relax." He said to a stunned but still enraged Hiyori & starts to walk away.**

**Ichigo sighed in relief. Zaraki was actually showing some restraint. Even Shikabane was reverting to it's original form which was indicative of his loss of interest in the fight.**

**"COME BACK HERE!!! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!" Hiyori screams as she fires a powerful Cero at Zaraki.**

**"You know you really should've quit while you had the chance." Zaraki said as he used his zanpaktou to swipe the Cero blast away. "I don't appreciate people trying to kill me from behind & since you tried, I've no choice but to respond in kind." Zaraki charges at Hiyori, prepared to deliver the killing blow. But the diminutive Vaizard manages to charge up another Cero & just as Zaraki reaches her, fires it causing a large explosion which covers the area.**

**Author's Notes: Hehehe. I hate to cut you guys off, but that's it for this chapter. As always, R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6: Alliances Pt 2

**Chapter 6: Alliances Pt. 2**

**As the smoke clears from the tremendous clash of power between Zaraki & Hiyori, Ichigo & Lee Fang, in their shinigami forms, were seen between the 2 combatants with Ichigo blocking Zaraki's zanpaktou with his own zanpaktou & Lee Fang having just blocked Hiyori's Cero with what seemed to be a turtle shell shield with the hilt of a sword sticking out on top.**

**"Whew... Made it in time." Lee Fang sighed in relief, looking up from behind what is supposed to be his shikai while glancing from Hiromi to Zaraki. "Such hostility. Couldn't we have just discussed our differences in a more peaceful manner?"**

**"Yeah." Ichigo said glaring at both Zaraki & Hiyori. "I like a good fight as much as the next guy but not everything can be settled with a life or death duel."**

**"Hey, it wasn't my fault. She started it." Zaraki said, pointing at Hiyori who was restrained by Shinji before she could do anything.**

**"You'll have to forgive Hiyori..." Shinji said as he held the struggling little Vaizard. "...But like I've said before, she was the one who has suffered the most out of all of us at the hands of the shinigamis."**

**"Yes, about that..." Lee Fang said, making sure that they were in no immediate danger before reverting his zanpaktou back to it's sealed form. "... Would you care to explain how us shinigamis were the cause of your distress before?" The passive shinigami's voice was suddenly serious as he asks this question.**

**"That's because you made us you heartless bastards!!!!" Hiyori said in an enraged tone of voice. "We were also shinigamis like you before but you made us into lab rats for your sick experiments!!!"**

**Ichigo & Kon were rendered speechless by this revelation by the diminutive Vaizard. Even Ichigo who had trained with them NEVER saw Hiyori act this way.**

**However, the other 2 shinigamis didn't seem surprised by Hiyori's outburst.**

**Suprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on your point of view) Zaraki spoke first. "That's what I've been waitin' to hear all day long." Zaraki said gruffly as he took out what seemed to be a cellphone from his hakama & spoke into it. "Hey dandy, didja' get all that?"**

**"Affirmative Zaraki-Taichou." The voice of Yumichika came from the other side of the line. "I'll pass the information to the appropriate parties involved."**

**"So it really IS true. There's a shadow group within the Gotei 13 who is behind these illegal acts." Lee Fang stated.**

**"Yeah." Zaraki answers with a scowl. "The situation has just gotten more troublesome."**

**"Excuse me for asking..." Ichigo said, confused by the discussion of the 2 captains. "But could somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on? You & Zaraki obviously have an idea so if you don't mind, please enlighten the rest of us here."**

**"I suppose an explanation IS in order." Lee Fang said, looking over at the Vaizards before continuing. "As you have pointed out Kurosaki San, me & Zaraki ARE aware of the Vaizard's origins. As are the rest of the captains in the Gotei 13. The reason being shinigamis, or at least CERTAIN shinigamis, were behind the creation of the Vaizards, as the young lady had mentioned. We're not particularly proud of that accomplishment but we cannot deny our responsibility to it. So as we speak now, the 5th & 11th Division are launching an investigation on this matter."**

**"What the hell...?!?" Ichigo said. "So the reason why the Vaizards hate shinigamis & are hiding from them is because..." The orange haired shinigami looks at the still struggling Hiyori.**

**"Yeah." Zaraki confirms with a nod. "The same group of shinigamis who created them are still after their heads. And the reason why Soul Society had banished them in the 1st place was for their own protection. Me & Lee Fang should know coz our divisions were the ones who first discovered this group & the Vaizards."**

**Ichigo suddenly understood why Soul Society had sent these 2 captains with him in the 1st place. They were the most qualified because of their previous experience with the Vaizards.**

**"We NEVER asked for your protection." Shinji stated in an uncharacteristically cold tone of voice. "Hasn't it occured to you folks that we WANT to help take these guys down? Me & my friends..." Shinji gestures towards the other Vaizards. "...Are the victims here & everyone of us has suffered at their hands. Most especially Hiyori. We deserved that oppurtunity but you denied us the chance."**

**"Then what if we offered you that opportunity now?" Lee Fang suddenly said.**

**At these words, the Vaizards fell silent. Even Hiyori had stopped struggling & was regarding Ichigo, Kon & the Shinigamis suspiciously.**

**"Is that a bribe?" Shinji finally asks after a few moments of silence.**

**"Think of it as an undertaking of mutual interest." Lee Fang said. "We have been investigating this shadow group for quite a while now but we have yet to uncover anything we can use against them. We will appreciate any assistance you may provide us."**

**"How the hell do we know you won't leave us out to dry like the last time? How can we trust you?" Hiyori asked .**

**"You don't." Zaraki said bluntly. "But seein' as how much you hate the bastards who 'created' you, we figure you'd jump at the opportunity & damn the consequences. But if it'll make you feel better, Yama-Jiji gave us full authority to grant you guys amnesty though wether you accept it or not doesn't really matter to me."**

**"Is that how you shinigamis negotiate?" The afro-haired Love asks.**

**"That's just my personal opinion." Zaraki said. "The thing is if you decide NOT to accept then it'll just mean more fights for me which I'm totally ok with. But Yama-Jiji seemed to think that you'll be needed for the battles ahead & it'll be troublesome if you declined our offer coz he'll be pissed with us."**

**"We really would like your help in this matter if it's possible." Lee Fang stated diplomatically. "As we've mentioned before, it's only a matter of time before the Arrancars will target your group & this alliance will prove beneficial for all of us."**

**At these words, the Vaizards huddle together for a good 5 minutes before Shinji turns back to the shinigamis.**

**"As tempting as the offer sounds, I'm afraid we can't make a decision right now." Shinji said. "There's just too much history between us & its not that simple for us to simply forget about it. We may or may not accept your offer but I can promise you that we will consider it."**

**"Of course. That's all we're asking of you. But please also consider that we may not have that much time left so if you're going to make a decision, please make the decision as quickly as possible." Lee Fang stated.**

**The shinigamis (Zaraki reluctantly) & the mod soul (Kon) take their leave & as they were walking away, Zaraki spoke up. "The old man ain't gonna like this development."**

**"He'll have to deal with it." Ichigo said. "We can't just force 'em to side with us. We'll be no better then our enemies. The important thing is to prepare for the eventuality that they DON'T join up with us or worse..."**

**The 2 shinigami captains instantly pick up what Ichigo was thinking. "You're also considering that they might also turn against us aren't ya?" Kenpachi asks. Ichigo nods somberly at this.**

"**Well that IS a possibility." Lee Fang said, pushing up his glasses thoughtfully. "If it comes to that, then they will be treated just like any other enemies of Soul Society."**

"**Lee Fang's right. We'll annihilate them too if they decide to fight us." Zaraki then looks at Ichigo oddly before asking. "The question is, are YOU prepared to fight them if you ever come face to face against them in the battlefield?"**

**Ichigo considered the question with a hesitant look for a moment. But his youthful features harden as he made his decision. "Yes. If it comes to that, I will fight them if they decide to become our enemies. The stakes are too high for me to have second thoughts."**

**Ichigo looks back at the warehouse that is the Vaizard's HQ. "If it comes down to it, I won't hesitate to kill them if that's what I have to do to win."**

**Author's Notes: Hmmm…. Strong words from Ichigo eh? Anyways, hope you like my latest installment. R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Of The Society

**Chapter 7: Secrets Of The Society**

**(12th Division HQ)**

**"Where IS that useless Fukutaicho of mine?" The demented 12th Division Captain grumbled to himself as he studied the readouts in front of him. He was currently in the hidden laboratory below the 12th division HQ where he conducted some of his more "sensitive" operations & was busy with his experiments on the Hollows. He needed his 'daughter's' assistance but he had not seen Nemu for quite some time now & coincidentally, some of his research material on the Quincy had begun disappearing at the same time.**

**If he didn't know better, Mayuri would've suspected his daughter of stealing it. But of course, he DID know her & he knew that she would NEVER betray him like that. And why shouldn't he? He was the one who made her that way after all.**

**Mentally dismissing all thoughts of Nemu for the moment, he decides to focus on the current task at hand.**

**"So how does the subject look now?" He asks the shinigami operating the console. who was one of the very few whom he trusted enough to help him with this project.**

**"The subject is showing tremendous potential despite how she looks." The unnamed shinigami scientist answered. "Much greater then all our previous test subjects combined. We can definitely use her."**

**"Hohohoho... Yes indeed." Mayuri said, already imagining the various things he could learn & the various ways he could get the information.**

**But just then, the 12th Division captain hears a disturbance from above. He looks up & wonders to himself. "**_**What the bloody hell is going on up there right now?"**_** His question was answered when the hidden entrance to their secret laboratory explodes violently. And through the smoke walks out a familiar looking, orange haired individual wielding the giant cleaver that was supposed to be his Zanpaktou.**

**"So this is where you've been hangin' out." Ichigo said with a tight little smile which hid the fact that he was angry as hell.**

**"What is the meaning of this Ryoka? How dare you destroy my equipment & invade my inner sanctum." Mayuri spat out.**

**"Shut up you clown faced freak." Ichigo growls, his smile disappearing completely. "How could you stoop so low? You're shinigami & yet your actions prove that you're no better then our enemies."**

**"Whatever are you talking about?" Mayuri said innocently. "Everything I do in here is perfectly legitimate."**

**"Bullshit." Ichigo said. "If it were legit then why do you need to hide like a rat. And you call using your fellow shinigamis as human bombs & experiments legal? Not to mention your experiment on the Quincys?"**

**"Frankly, I don't think what I do here is really any of your concern." Mayuri said, gripping the hilt of his Zanpaktou. "You, on the other hand, have wrecked my laboratory & accused me of such nonesense without proof & I demand compensation. I think your life will do nicely."**

**"Stand down Kurotsuchi Taicho. Do not dishonor yourself more then you have now." Another voice booms out. If it were possible, Mayuri paled even further for appearing behind the Ryoka were Komomura Saijin, Lee Fang & Soifong leading a contingent of shinigamis which included Madarame Ikkaku, Asegawa Yumichika, Hisagi Shuuhei, Izuru Kira & Misato Iori.**

**"Quite a setup you've got here Kurotsuchi Taichou. Who knew there'd be a place like this under your division's HQ." Ikkaku said, looking around the hidden laboratory.**

**"Yes. If it weren't Komomura Taichou's nose, we wouldn't have found this place." Yumichika commented, wrinkling his nose in distaste & prompting the massive foxheaded captain to rub his own nose unconsciously.**

**"Well irregardless of what you may feel about the 12th Division Captain, we're here to investigate the place." Lee Fang said. "I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind if we had a look around."**

**"W-What right do you have to meddle in the affairs of my division." Mayuri managed to regain some of his composure as he glared at the group of shinigami before him. "You can't just barge in here & search the place like I was some kind of criminal."**

**"We have direct orders from Yamamoto Taichou to search your facilities if you want to get technical about it." Soifong said coldly. "But this is in regards to the accusations that the Vaizards were former shinigamis who were experimented on by their fellow shinigamis."**

**"As I've told Kurosaki San, I have no idea what you're referring to. This might possibly be all a big misunderstanding..." Mayuri said, inching his way towards a hidden switch in one of the consoles which, when pressed would trigger a powerful explosive device which would destroy all evidences in the 12th Division HQ. There would be losses yes, but he & his fellow captains & seated officers would be able to survive & he can claim that the explosion was an 'accident' which he had nothing to do with.**

**But before he could press the switch, a vise-like grip clamps down hard on his wrist with surprising strength. The grip belonged to the 2nd Division's 4th Seat who gazed at him with an icy look which rivalled that of his captain & had one hand gripping the hilt of his zanpaktou. "Step away from the consoles Kurotsuchi Taichou. You will NOT interfere with our investigation here." Mayuri did not even see the shinigami move from his spot besides the 2nd division captain.**

**Soifong, on her part, nods approvingly at her subordinate's actions as Komomura gives out the orders. "Ikkaku & Yumichika, keep Kurotsuchi Taichou company here while we investigate. The rest of you, search the premises & report back your findings. You know what you're looking for." The shinigamis, including Ichigo, disperses to search the facility, leaving Kurotsuchi with Ikkaku & Yumichika guarding him.**

**He was still loudly protesting & claiming his innocence but after a while, Ikkaku spoke up. "With all due respect Kurotsuchi Taichou. Relax & get a grip." Ikkaku drawled. "If you're innocent then there's nothing to worry about, right?"**

**"Of course I'm innocent you bloody buffon!! I'm not like the you foolish deviants of the 11th Division." Mayuri snarls at Ikkaku.**

**"My my, such ugly language is unbecoming of a captain such as yourself Kurotsuchi Taichou." Yumichika said in an amused tone of voice. "If you keep that up then you'll look your age in no time at all."**

**Mayuri turns towards Yumichika with an angry scowl. "And who asked for your opinion you poor excuse for a male specimen?"**

**Meeanwhile, Shuuhei & Kira were investigating one section of the laboratory together when Kira found something. "Look at that." The blonde shinigami pointed to a series of cylindrical glass containers, some of which contained broken pieces of what could possibly be the masks of hollows. "What's is going on in here?"**

**Shuuhei's eyes wandered from one glass tube to another but fell on one particular unit whint contained... "Oh kami... It can't be... Everyone!!! In here!! We found something!!" He calls out.**

**"**_**Damn... They found her..." **_**Kurotsuchi thought to himself & before either Ikkaku or Yumichika could react had shunpo'd towards the source of the call. He found the investigating party studying the large glass containment unit which housed a small green haired female hollow with a cracked, cartoonish looking skull of top of her head.**

**"She is one of the Hollows I was studying. I must've forgotten to dispose of her. Here, let me take care of it for you." Mayuri said, quickly drawing his Zanpaktou & moving it for the kill.**

**Much to his surprise & rage, his zanpaktou was blocked by the Ryoka's own zanpaktou. Furthermore, he also found himself restrained by a blade to the throat courtesy of Lee Fang as well as a massive hand on his sword arm courtesy of Komomura. "Teme, what kind of crap are you trying to pull this time?" Ichigo growls angrily.**

**Meanwhile, Soifong was checking on the child hollow. She seemed to have suffered quite a bit at the hands of the 12****th**** Division judging from the cuts & burn marks on her small, frail body. Hollow or not, no souls deserve this kind of treatment. Soifong gently picks up the child in her arms & glares at the 12****th**** Division Captain. "You've gone too far this time, Kurotsuchi Taichou." She said with barely concealed rage.**

**At this point, Ikkaku & Yumichika appears & Komomura disarms Mayuri then unceremoniously tosses him to the 2 11****th**** Division members. "Take him away. We're almost done here & I don't want him interrupting us again, understood?"**

"**Hai." Both men answered & as they were taking him away, Ikkaku could be heard saying. "Try that again. I dare 'ya." Komomura turns his attention back to the task at hand & steps up besides Lee Fang who was sheathing his sword. "Do you feel that, Lee Fang Taichou?" He asks softly, staring at the young hollow child.**

"**Yes…. There's something more to this child then meets the eye." Lee Fang said to his fellow captain.**

**Ichigo watches as the child in Soifong's arms wakes up & looks at them with wide fearful eyes. "Don't worry kid…. Your safe now." Ichigo reassures her.**

**The fear in the female hollow's eyes subsides somewhat as she asks in a small voice. "No more hurt, hurt?"**

"**Yes child. No more hurting." Soifong as gently as she could & for the nth time cursed the 12****th**** Division Captain in her mind. "What's your name?"**

**The Hollow thinks for a while before answering. "My name…. Nell."**

**Author's Notes: Alright. I hope you guys like my new chappie & my intro of Nell. Until next time, enjoy & R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Hollowed Heart

**Chapter 8: Hollowed Hearts**

**"So this is the child?" Yamamoto asks, squinting at the babyish Arrancar in front of him. Squeaking in fear at the sight of the old shinigami, Nel scampers behind Ichigo & peeks at Yamamoto from behind Ichigo's leg.**

**"Ahh... Yeah, this is the kid." Ichigo said, feeling a little ackward & self conscious because of the scrutiny by the Gotei 13 captains. Never mind 3 of them were the ones with him when he 'rescued' Nel. "Her name is Nel."**

**"She was being experimented on by Kurotsuchi Taichou when we got there." Komomura stated with a snort. "Who know what he might've done with the child if we didn't get her when we did."**

**"She is just an Arrancar." Kurotsuchi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "An enemy whom I am not obliged to have mercy on & should have killed on sight in accordance with my duty as a shinigami. But of course, it is also my strong sense of duty which prompted me to capture her for study because what we may learn from her might be important for the safety of Soul Society."**

**"That would've been quite admirable of you..." Lee Fang stated, pushing up his glasses then opening his eyes ever so slightly to glare at the 12th Division Captain. "...Had you not been keeping your efforts a secret from the rest of us, Kurotsuchi Taicho."**

**"And had my subordinate not stopped you, you would've destroyed all evidences of your research." Soi Fong added icily.**

**This time, Byakuya spoke up & voiced the question that was on every shinigami captain's minds. "What do you know of the shadow group within Soul Society who experimented on Hollows?"**

**Mayuri's face betrayed surprise at Byakuya's question indicating that he had some knowledge on the subject though he quickly hid the expression. "I do not know what you're referring to Kuchiki Taichou & I do not like the way you're questioning me."**

**"Still playing dumb clownface? Cut the act chump coz it doesn't suit you." Zaraki said.**

**Kurotsuchi faces the psychotic 11th Division captain with a scowl. "And what are you implying Zaraki Taichou? That I am somehow involved in such illegal activities?"**

**"You've experimented on that child & you still deny your involvement in Hollow experimentation?" Soi Fong asks incredulously.**

**"I agree with Soi Fong Taichou. Such conduct from a Gotei 13 captain is unacceptable." Unohana said with an uncharacteristically harsh tone of voice.**

**"**_**IT **_**is no ordinary Hollow. **_**IT**_** is an Arrancar & an incredibly powerful one at that." Kurotsuchi pointed out. "I did not think one such as **_**IT **_**warranted our mercy & It would be foolish for us to waste such an opportunity to study **_**IT**_**."**

**Kurotsuchi then looks at Ichigo & said. "And I must protest the Ryoka's involvement in sensitive Soul Society business. He shares the same qualities as the Arrancar & can't be trusted in these matters."**

**Before Ichigo could attack Mayuri in anger though, Hitsugaya flash steps in front of him to hold him back before glaring at Mayuri. "So you deny your involvement to the shadow group even though you've been caught red handed experimenting on this Arrancar?"**

**"It's my own personal project which does not involve anyone else, Hitsugaya Taichou." Mayuri stated plainly. "Why would I give credit where it is not due?"**

**"I see. And does your 'personal project' also use live shinigamis as their test subjects?" Hitsugaya asks acidly.**

**"Certainly not." Mayuri answered a little too quickly. "You have no proof that I am involved in such an operation." Though his expression betrayed nothing, the slight hesitation in his voice told everything. Of course, being grilled by your constituents in the Gotei 13 would do that to you.**

**"My my. Being a little too defensive are we, Kurotsuchi Taichou?" Kyoraku said, tipping up his straw hat. "Have we hit a sore spot somewhere?"**

**"Since we're talking about proof..." Ukitate stated. "Let's start with the revelation by the Vaizard that shinigamis were the ones who created them. How do we know that they're telling the truth?"**

**"Yes, yes. They can't be trusted. Just as we can't trust this blasted Ryo..." Mayuri started gleefully, glad that finally started to see things his way. But before he can finish the sentence, Ichigo was already in front of him with the tip of his sword at Mayuri's throat.**

**"I suggest you don't finish that teme." Ichigo growls. The subsitute shinigami had just about enough of the 11th division captain's blatant lies & his anger just exploded when he started to badmouth him again. "You're already on thin ice as it is. We really don't have any more time for your crap."**

**Byakuya flashsteps besides Ichigo & place a hand against the flat of Zangetsu & pushes it down. "Stand down Kurosaki Ichigo. We are still in a Gotei 13 meeting & you will show respect while you're here."**

**Byakuya then turns to Mayuri & stares at him. "And YOU will stop antagonizing people to hope for things to go your way or you will deal with me." The look in Byakuya's eyes was enough to convince the 12 Division captain the he will follow through with his threat.**

**"Spoilsport." Zaraki mutters. "It would've been interesting to see the clown & Ichigo get it on."**

**Ukitate clears his throat politely & continues. "As I have said earlier, how do we know that the Vaizard's are telling the truth? The solution is very simple. We checked our records & found out that there HAD been shinigamis with the same names as the Vaizards who had disappeared under mysterious circumstances many, many years ago."**

**"I can assure you that I had nothing to do with their disappearances. I don't even know why I'm being accused since I do not know any of these lost shinigamis." Mayuri said.**

**"Well after hearing everything that has been said today, I think current evidences is inconclusive. I am forced to adjourn this meeting for the moment." Yamamoto stated.**

**Ichigo was about to protest but the old shinigami stopped him with a look & continues. "However, I would like Kurosaki Ichigo, Soi Fong Taichou, Lee Fang Taichou & Komomura Taichou to stay behind so I can confer with them.**

**"Well..." Mayuri said with a barely hidden smile. "If there is nothing else I will be taking my leave & the Arrancar..."**

**"...Shall be under Kurosaki Ichigo's custody for the meantime." Yamamoto continues, much to the 12th Division captain's anger.**

**"But Yamamoto Taichou..." Mayuri started to protest.**

**"...Furthermore..." Yamamoto continues, interrupting the 12th Division Captain again. "...You shall inform this council of ANY & EVERY 'experiment' you may have planned for our approval BEFORE you start with it so incidents like this shall not happen again."**

**Mayuri's expression twists in anger but he does not say a word & instead, turns around & walks off.**

**As soon as the other captains left, Soi Fong turns to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto Taichou, why didn't you let us confront Kurotsuchi Taichou regarding reports that he, Aizen, Tousen & Gin had been the ones cooperatingon the Shinigami experimentations?"**

**"Because we have no further proof other then a few reports." Yamamoto answered. "We can't just accuse him of that with nothing concrete on our side."**

**"So we can't do anything about him for the moment?" Ichigo asks, gritting his teeth.**

**"Unfortunately, no." Komomura answered. "Hopefully, this edict by Yamamoto Taichou will somewhat restrict his illegal activities but not for very long."**

**"The most concrete proof we can have is testimony from the Vaizard." Lee Fang pointed out. "But that will be difficult since they seem to be unwilling to cooperate with us."**

**"That's not the reason I asked you to stay behind." Yamamoto said. "I asked you to stay because I wanted your opinion on what we should do with the Arrancar child since you were the ones who rescued her."**

**As one, all 5 pairs of eyes looks at Nel who was still cowering behind Ichigo's leg.**

**"Hard to believe that an Arrancar child like this holds so much power." Komomura said.**

**"Indeed. I wonder who or what she really is." Lee Fang said thoughtfully.**

**"Reports say that she was found in the outskirts of Hueca Mundo. An exiled officer perhaps? Judging from that crack in her mask, she must've gone through quite a trauma." Soi Fong observed.**

**"So what do we do with her? It seems such a shame to waste such potential even if she IS an Arrancar." Yamamoto said.**

**"Actually..." Ichigo said. "...If nobody objects, I have an idea about that."**

**Author's Notes: Another chappie for you guys. Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Affairs

Chapter 9: Family Affairs

**Chapter 9: Family Affairs**

**"You want me to WHAT?!" Zaraki asks with a scowl, wondering if the orange haired shinigami in front of him had taken one too many hits to the head from him & had finally lost it.**

**"I said, I was wondering if you could possibly be the one to raise & take care of this kid?" Ichigo asked again, not really liking the look he was getting from the fearsome 11th Division captain.**

**"Now why the hell do I wanna do a troublesome thing that?" Zaraki asks. "Why don't you ask Unohana or Soifong to do it for you?"**

**"I don't really know 'em as well as I do you." Ichigo answered. "Besides, you're the most obvious choice in my book seeing as you were able to raise Yachiru by yourself." Ichigo added, pointing to Zaraki's pink haired vice captain who was happily playing tag with Nel.**

**"Yachiru's my Vice Captain, strawberry." Zaraki stated. "Besides, she's a special case."**

**"But so is Nel." Ichigo pointed out. "As I've said before, I know you well enough to trust you with her care & I don't think that clown teme is stupid enough to try anything while she's under your custody. Plus if you needed help, you've got Ikkaku & Yumichika there to back you up."**

**"Those are all very good reasons..." Zaraki admitted. "...But not enough to convince me to take her in Ichigo. Find another chump to do the job coz I've got better things to do then play babysitter." Zaraki said as he turns around & starts walking away.**

_**Damn. I wasn't gonna let Zaraki know about this till much later but I guess I've got no choice." **_**Ichigo thought to himself as he took a deep breath & spoke. "Then what if I told you that this kid has the potential to become one of the toughest fight you could ever get yourself into?"**

**That statement stops Zaraki in his tracks. Ichigo knew that, despite his demonic fighting prowess, the 11th Division captain sucked big time at sensing reiatsu & depended on his diminutive Vice Captain for that. It was a good thing that they had purposely witheld that information during the captain's meeting that he attended or he wouldn't have any cards to play.**

**Zaraki turns around & stares at Nel then at Ichigo. "Explain what you mean real quick & you BETTER not be joking Ichigo or I'll really kill 'ya." Zaraki growls.**

**Ichigo smiled privately. He knew that the bloodthirsty captain was always looking for a good fight & the chance to raise someone who could possibly give him a run for his money was impossible to resist.**

**"Well we suspect that this kid is some sorta' exiled Espada-level arrancar. The potential is there but it's just locked away in a kid's body." Ichigo explained.**

**"An Espada eh?" Zaraki said thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he studies Nel. "She don't look like much to me. But then again, that's the same thing I said about Yachiru when I 1st saw her before she easily slaughtered that band of Hollows with her bare hands." He mutters more to himself rather then for anybody else's benefit.**

**Zaraki turns to Ichigo with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Fine. I'll take her in & train her."**

**"I appreciate it Zaraki." Ichigo said.**

**"Oh don't thank me yet strawberry. You're gonna seriously owe me one for this favor & I have every intention of collecting." Zaraki stated. "And if you think I'm gonna be kind to her just because I've taken her in, you've got another thing coming. I'm gonna treat her as I would any other member of my family which is to say like shit until she proves me otherwise."**

**"But you won't be trying to kill her, right?" Ichigo asks, suddenly fearful for Nel's well being. Zaraki's answer was only a widening of his already psychotic-looking grin. He then calls Yachiru & Nel over. "Hey Yachiru, I'd like you to meet your new kid sister." Zaraki stated, gesturing to Nel. "She'll be joining us for our daily training sessions."**

**"Really Ken Chan? Yay!! I get to be a big sister!!" Yachiru exclaimed happily as she glomped Nel who squealed in delight as well. Things seems to be looking up.**

**At least for the moment.**

**(Kuchiki Estates)**

**Rukia breathes heavily as she stood on the frozen landscape that was the Kuchiki private training facility. It was so cold that trees that had not been sliced in 2 simply shattered at the slightest touch.**

**But these were the least of Rukia's concerns.**

**Her main worry right now was the individual standing in front of her. It was a beatiful blue-skinned, white haired woman wearing an all white kimono & held a pure white naginata in her hands.**

**She was the physical manifestation of Rukia's Zanpaktou, Sode No Shirayuki.**

_**Are you all right child? We can stop if you want." **_**Sode No Shirayuki stated worriedly as she studies her wielder. Rukia's body was full of cuts as a result of her relentless attacks. And apart from that, the sheer cold was also affecting her performance. Perhaps asking Rukia to find & defeat her under such harsh conditions was too much for the poor soul.**

**"...No..." Rukia said, gritting her teeth as she steadied herself using her Zanpaktou. "I can't quit now. Not after going this far..." She said resolutely as she thought back on her conversation with her brother before she entered the training area.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"I'd like to reiterate that this method of obtaining your Bankai is exeedingly dangerous & I cannot guarantee your well being. Do you still wish to go through with it?" Byakuya asks Rukia as she prepared for her Bankai training. Though his demeanor was as cold as ever, there was a slight undercurrent of concern in his voice.**_

_**"I have to Nii-San." Rukia answered quietly. "There is much I have to protect & in order to do so, I must grow stronger. I do not wish to be a burden any longer."**_

_**Byakuya studies her for a moment before he turns around & starts to walk away. Rukia hangs her head, feeling a little disappointed that Byakuya did not say more. But as she turns, Byakuya speaks again.**_

_**"You were NEVER a burden Rukia." Byakuya intoned. "You are a Kuchiki & as expected of a member of the clan, a strong & honorable warrior. I am confident that you will overcome the ordeal. I shall be waiting for your return." Byakuya then continues walking away as Rukia bows in respect at his retreating form.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**"I am Kuchiki Rukia & I will NOT give up. For the sake of my friends & my loved ones, I will ENDURE!!" Rukia stated loudly.**

**"Just as I expect from you Kuchiki Rukia." Sode No Shirayuki said with a smile as she raises her naginata again. "Now shall we continue?"**

**Without waiting for Rukia to answer, Sode No Shirayuki's power flared causing several glaciers to rise from the ground. Rukia's Zanpaktou spirit then fused with one of the glaciers & her her reflection can be seen with several of the glaciers. "Do you have what it takes to find me before your body gives out? Do you have the will & resolve to surpass your limitations?"**

**Rukia closes her eyes for a moment before snapping them back open. "I can & I shall." She stated before charging forward with a loud battlecry to engage Sode No Shirayuki again.**

**(Underground training area)**

**2 flashes of light can be seen clashing in a graceful, mid-air dance of steel. And below them, 2 pairs of eyes are watching on in interest, their own training regiment forgotten.**

**"Damn. Watching those 2 fight like this makes me feel like a damned rookie all over again. Just look at 'em go." Renji mutters to his companion. "I'd be lucky if I can get a clean hit on either of them in this state even with my Bankai."**

**Chad nods & offers his own opinion. "The way they move around, it's like watching a dance." The dark skinned teen stated.**

**As Chad said these words, the 2 flashes land on the ground revealing Soifong &Yoruichi facing each other, both women's bodies crackling with the energy from their respective shunkos.**

**"You're getting better at controlling your Shunko, Soifon." Youruichi stated with a grin.**

**"Thank you Youruichi Sama. I've been training hard at it for a while now & I'm glad you think my effort is paying off." Soifong said.**

**Yoruichi's smile becomes wider as she stated. "That's good to hear. But now what do you say we kick things a notch higher? I know you've been holding back even if there's no need to do so."**

**Soifong's eyes widens at 1st then she sighs in resignation. "I'm trying to avoid unnecessary injuries & knowing your penchant for going all out even in practice matches, that would most likely be the case."**

**"Awww... But we can't get better if we don't push ourselves." Yoruichi said with a pout. "Besides, however small it is, we DO have an audience & it would be a shame if we don't give them a show." She adds with a grin.**

**Soifong looks back & true enough, Renji & the Ryoka boy Chad were watching her fight with Yoruichi with stunned expressions on their faces. "I hope you learned something from watching us Abarai Fukutaichou. I'd hate to think that we were doing all that for nothing." Soifong stated with what she hoped was a her usual icey tone of voice though personally thought it was amusing to look at them with their jaws hanging open like that.**

**Renji shook himself out of his daze & managed to look sheepish as he admitted. "My apologies but truth be told, we had a difficult time following the action Soifong Taichou."**

**"Well that won't do at all." Yoruichi said with a chesire cat grin as she activated her Shunko state again. "We would ask you to watch us again but if you weren't able to follow us before then I doubt that you'll be able to follow us now."**

**"Agreed." Soifong said, activating her own Shunko state. "So since watching us will not be productive this time around, then I suggest you attend to your own training regiment."**

**And with that, the 2 female warriors leaps off to continue their training. But this time, Renji & Chad found it impossible to follow their movements.**

**"Damn. Well, I guess the show's over. It's back to work for us." Renji said as he drew his zanpaktou & faced Chad who only nods silently as he activates his armor.**

**(Somewhere in the outskirts of Rukongai)**

**A battered & bleeding Nemu is flung towards Ishida who manages to catch the unfortunate vice-captain & glares at the invader.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ishida demanded. "Why do you treat your vice-captain & daughter this way?"**

**"Silence you insolent whelp." Mayuri hissed as he walks towards the 2. "She is merely my tool & that is not nearly enough punishment for betraying me. And instead of worrying about her, you should be more concerned about your own well-being."**

**Mayuri smiles sadistically as he drew his zanpaktou. "The Quincy race ends here tonight & there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."**

**Author's Notes: Alright, the next chappie is done. Hope you guys like my story thus far. As always, please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Crossed Paths

Chapter 10: Crossed Paths

**Chapter 10: Crossed Paths**

**"Bakudo # 4, Hinawa (Crawling Rope)."**

**With Captain Lee Fang watching, Ichigo was hard at work developing his control of his reiatsu & skill in kidou. He currently managed to pull off one of the most basic binding spells on a practice dummy without putting too much power into it or having the spell backfire on him.**

**"Excellent. Your control over your reiatsu is getting much better Ichigo. And even though you say that you've no talent for kidou, you seem to pick up the basics fairly quickly. You've grown, Ichigo." Lee Fang said, genuinely impressed at the subsitute shinigami's progress.**

**Ichigo scratches his head in embarassment at the praise. "Well it helps that you made things easy for me to understand Lee Fang Taichou."**

**"It's not all that complicated to begin with." Lee Fang answered. "Once you understand the basics, the rest is relatively simple."**

**But before Lee Fang could continue, a sudden & powerful flash of reiatsu were felt by both of them. The reiatsu signature was unfamiliar to Lee Fang but Ichigo knew it belonged to.**

**"Ishida..."**

**--**

**"That was odd." Isane said as she stood up from her work & looks outside the window. "Who in the world would flare that much reiatsu like that unless... Orihime San, did you...?" Isane stops as she sees the look of concern & fear in Orihime's eyes. "Are you ok, Orihime San?"**

**Orihime wasn't really listening. She was thinking back to the time that Ishida had last visited her in the 4th Division HQ.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Honestly Ishida Kun..." Orihime huffs as she used her abilities to heal the cuts & bruises in the Quincy's arms & upper body. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard like this. It's not a healthy habit."**_

_**"I'm sorry for making you do this Orihime." Ishida said softly.**_

_**"Don't be silly, Ishida Kun." Orihime said. "I'm just afraid that you'll seriously hurt yourself. You don't really have to do this, you know? You could just live your life normally."**_

_**"So could you!" Ishida retorted a little harshly but soon regrets his words at seeing Orihime's wide eyed reaction. "I'm sorry. But I can't stop now after all I've seen & been through. I don't want to lose anybody else just because i wasn't strong enough to fight."**_

_**Orihime had no words of comfort for this. And instead, did the only thing she could to convey her feelings to the Quincy.**_

_**She kissed him.**_

**(End Flashback)**

**Since that day, their relationship had blossomed & Orihime couldn't be any happier. To her, it felt like the portion of her soul which was lost when her brother died was restored.**

**But now, a feeling of fear & dread was washing over her as she sensed the reiatsu & she instinctively knew the reason why.**

**Ishida Kun was in danger.**

**...**

**"No..." Chad mumbles as he deactivates his armor. Both he & Renji had been hard in training when the burst of reiatsu got their attention.**

**Because of the brief distraction, the huge skeletal snake that was the 6th Division Fukutaichou's Bankai had caught the dusky teen off guard. Fortunately for Chad, his armor was activated so he had very minimal injuries. It also helped that Renji had a momentary lapse of concentration so the force of the attack wasn't that bad.**

**"What the hell..." Renji said as he deactivated his Bankai. "Is that Ishida San's reiatsu? I thought he lost his powers?"**

**"So did I." Chad mutters as he leaps off followed closely by Renji. "Apparently, he's been working on getting it back."**

**The shinigami & the ryoka runs in silence for a little while before Renji reluctantly speaks up again "You should also know that there's another reiasu signature with Ishida right now. But I'm not sure you'd like to hear who it is."**

**Chad glances at Renji & asks anyways. "Who is it? Who's there with Ishida?"**

**Renji thought for a little while before answering grimly. "It's the 12th Division Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri."**

**...**

**Ishida struggled to catch his breath as he stares at his shinigami assailant in front of him. He had just flared every last bit of reiatsu he had in a last ditch attempt to call for help. He hated doing it but it was the only way he could hope to survive his encounter.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Ishida asks in an attempt to buy himself more time. "Wasn't massacring my kind enough for you?"**

**"The answer is quite simple my foolish little ryoka." Mayuri stated with an insane glint in his eyes. "I hate leaving loose ends. And you're one loose end which has particularly caused me a great deal of trouble."**

**"But why would you hurt your own Fukutaichou & daughter? She has been extremely loyal to you no matter how much you didn't deserve it." Ishida said.**

**"That's because I made her that way." Mayuri answered. "But even my efforts weren't enough seeing as she betrayed me to assist you. She is obviously defective & I have to dispose of her."**

**"You heartless bastard! No matter how she was concieved, she's still your flesh & blood!!" Ishida gritted, cursing his own weakness.**

**Mayuri looks at the bloody heap that is his daughter & stated off-handedly. "So? As I've said, she's defective. I could always manufacture a new one."**

**"Mayuri-Sama. P-Please listen to reason. I only did this to..." Nemu started to say as she propped herself by her elbow but was cut off by Mayuri.**

**"Silence!! Your only duty was to serve me. But how did you repay your creator? You betrayed me!! And the punishment for betrayal is..." Mayuri started as he slid his zanpaktou from his haori. "...Death!!"**

**And with this, Mayuri threw his sword at Nemu with full intention of killing her. But out of nowhere, Ishida intercepts the thrown weapon with his own body where it embeds itself on his chest & collapses to the ground in a growing pool of blood & layed still.**

**"No!!" Nemu screamed as she crawled over to where Ishida was. Mayuri raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It was the 1st time he had seen Nemu express any sort of emotion apart from her screams of pain whenever he punished her. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You can't die Ishida Kun!"**

**"Foolish ryoka. Wasting his life for such a useless creation." Mayuri mutters as he walks over & kicks Nemu away as he pulled his zanpaktou off from Ishida's prone body. "You would've made an excellent experiment but you were more trouble then you're worth." The sadistic 12th Division said as he gave Ishida a swift kick to the side.**

**"P-Please stop that Mayuri Sama! He can't hurt you anymore!" Nemu pleaded with her creator as she tried to shield Ishida with her body only to be kicked to the side again.**

**"Silence!! I will deal with you later. I will stop when I'm good & satisfied!" Mayuri snarls as he raised his zanpaktou. "And that will be when this ryoka is in pieces by my sword!!"**

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"**

**Mayuri jumps back as a blast of compressed reiatsu narrowly misses him. Appearing in front of him with his zanpaktou drawn was the subsitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo as well as his female ryoka companion & the 4th division's vice captain who tended to Nemu & the fallen Quincy. He also felt the reiatsu signature of the subsitute shinigami's other companion as well as that of the 6th Division's vice captain behind him.**

**"Teme! I warned you didn't I? You're just too damned dense for not taking a hint." Ichigo growls at the 12th Division Captain.**

**"Kurotsuchi Taichou! What's the meaning of this?" Renji asks with a frown. Chad was silent & was instead focusing on the figures being tended by Orihime & the 4th division vice captain. "Orihime... Is that?" He started to ask but freezes as he sees his friend's teary eyed, almost hysterical look of despair. "No…" Chad whispers in realization."**

"**Chad, what is…." Ichigo started but soon realizes the reason. His head snaps back & sees Orihime crying over the lifeless body of Ishida Uryuu. "Orihime…. Weren't you able to…?" But his question was met with even more crying from her. He then looks at Isane who shook her head sadly.**

"**What have you done Kurotsuchi Taichou?" Renji asks angrily.**

"**Stand down Abarai Fukutaichou. This is none of your concern." Mayuri said calmly. "This is a 12****th**** Division matter & that Quincy just happened to get in my way. I was merely defending myself."**

"**You defended yourself by killing him in cold blood? I find that hard to believe." Chad said, unable to disguise the rage he felt in his voice.**

**Mayuri looks at him with a sneer & retorts. "Watch your tongue boy lest I might have to defend myself against you as well." Chad responds to this by activating his armor before Isane appears next to him & lays a calming hand on his shoulder then glares at the 12****th**** Division captain.**

"**You've gone too far this time. These people are our guests yet you saw it fit to kill one of them." Isane stated.**

**Mayuri shakes his head & said. "As I've said before, I was merely defending myself and…."**

"…**.No…." Came Nemu's voice who sat up weakly & looks at Mayuri. "Ishida San was merely defending me from Mayuri Sama when he tried to punish me for providing Ishida Sa with notes regarding the Quincy race.**

"**Be quiet you." Maayuri hissed. But Nemu wasn't done yet.**

"**Mayuri Sama brought me here so he could kill both me & Ishida San." Nemu said then looks at Ishida's prone form sadly. "Ishida San took the killing blow meant for me."**

**By this time, Ichigo was shaking in rage. He grips his zanpaktou tighter as he glares murderously at Mayuri. "You BASTARD!! I knew I should've finished you off while I had the chance!"**

"**Well now that you know the entire truth, I'm afraid I can't let ANY of you leave here alive." Mayuri said with a dark chuckle.**

"**That's funny…. I was thinking of the same thing." Ichigo said as he prepared to charge at the deranged soul reaper. But a familiar voice stops him in his tracks.**

"**STOP!! That bastard's MINE!!"**

**Ichigo looks back & much to his & everybody else's shock, struggling to his feet but radiating so much reiatsu was a very much alive Ishida Uryuu.**

**Author's Notes: OK, that's it for this chappie. Tell me what you guys think, ok?**


	11. Not an update

Sorry to pull this surprise on you guys, but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a while. Well at least till I can get my creative juice flowing for it. Rest assured that I have not abandoned this story. I'm just making some improvements. Thank you for your cooperation


End file.
